Bring It On: Fight To The Finish Sequal
by lucyflorence
Summary: This is the second bring it on fight to the finish that i have written.!
1. Chapter 1

**SORRY IT'S A BIT SHORT, ITS MY FIRST STORY. I HOPE YOU ENJOY IT!**

**CHAPTER 1**

**Bring it on: Fight to the Finish; Sequel.**

**This takes place after the spirit championship.**

Lina: Hey

Evan: Hey, congratulations Lina you were great out there!

Lina: aww thank you

Evan: i just wanted to apologise about how Avery treated you and that you were right about Trey & Gloria and the rules. I didn't mean to upset you at all and I'm sorry. Avery should be nicer too you after this, now that you won!

Lina_:__ *Laughs*_

Evan: so what do you say to a date this Friday night? I'll take you out for dinner!

Lina: Yeh, i would like that.

Evan: Lina, *Pause* I really like you, alot.

Lina: I like you a lot too Evan.

Evan: _*Laughs*_

Lina: i should probably go i have cheer training.

Evan: i would love to come and watch

_*Laughs*_

Lina: Bye

Evan: Bye, pick you up at 8 on Friday

-Training-

'Okay Dream Team, we won the All Star Championship now we have to go one step further! The world tour. Now the Malibu Jaguars will trial at the Nations competition so we have to step up our game. Now ya'll down?' I enthused. "Yeah!" the team yelled, excited."Let's get to work than aye?"

I ran off to check the time on my cell and noticed i had a message. As soon as i looked at the screen i saw 1 Unread Message, i instantly thought Evan.

Hey, babe. Only Me. How's Training going?

Just thought i would tell you that the Jags are going

For that huge world tour, because Avery finds loosing

To you depressing and degrading, she won't stop crying!

I'll call you tomorrow, Bye. Evan x ;)

How corny can this guy get? I showed Sky, Christina, Trey & Gloria the message, Avery knows what our old routine looked & sounded like, we needed something new something fresh no-one had ever seen before! This was my chance to shine and Avery will not ruin this for us, we beat them fair and square at the All Star Championships. Now i had 3 months to have a totally new cheer routine.

The next day –

Evan: Hey

Lina: Hello

Evan: i was just thinking about you & i thought i would drop you a line. How are you? How was training?

Lina: You also said you would call me today!

*Laughs*

Training was long & stressful, we have 3 months to come up with a totally original routine, but other than that i am great, yourself?

Evan: I'm good. Hey i was thinking, if you need any help with the routine i could help out?

Lina: For 1 Avery would flip out & how could you help. Oh, i got it, you could teach us some of your basketball moves and then remember when we had that salsa party thing? We could add couple dancing! That would be dope!

Evan: Haha, i am not sure i approve of you dancing with another man Lina, being your boyfriend and all.

Lina: If i say you can help can i use that in my routine? You can help show everyone what i mean!

Evan: Only if you wear that sparkly red bra again, for me!

Lina: mmm, maybe. I don't even know if i still own it!

Evan: i am sure you'll be able to find it.

Lina: *Laughs* So will you come down to training with me on Monday? To help train the team.

Evan: Okay, so its what Thursday today because we are going out tomorrow night so yeah Monday it is! I'll pick you and the girls up at say 2? And Avery doesn't have to know about this!

Lina: Of course not! I better go, Sky needs me.

Evan: I'll pick you up at 8 tomorrow k babe?

Lina: Yeh that sounds great. Bye x


	2. Chapter 2

LPOV:

I fell asleep that night clutching my phone to my heart. My relationship with Evan seemed like a dream, it was so unreal, so fiction, so fairytale. I woke to the sound of my mobile phone vibrating and playing the song Nothing on You. I pressed on, and my phone slowly began to turn on. Evan's photo flashed up on the screen saying "1 New Message – Evan" I was eager to see what the message said and without thinking pressed view.

Hey gorgeous Lina, Just thought i would text you and see if your still on for tonight, are you? Uh yeah this is Evan, love you buy xx

I loved getting a text from Evan first thing in the morning, it was so exciting. Evan was the perfect boyfriend; this began my rather long day dream of him. This was interrupted by Gloria coming into my room screaming, i glanced at my alarm clock. Crap! It was already 11 am! I just had time to get the group to training.

I was in the middle of getting myself ready for training when my phone ran – it was Evan.

**Lina:** Hello?

**Evan:** Hey beautiful, did you get my text!

**Lina:** The one that woke me up you mean? *Lina Laughs*

**Evan:** Oh, I'm sorry i didn't realise.

**Lina:** Haha, so what time am i being picked up tonight?

**Evan:** ahh, so you decided to come? 8pm

**Lina:** i was never not coming, by the way thank you for coming to training to training on Monday and teaching us those moves.

**Evan:** Oh, anytime. Imma really enjoy spending extra time with you.

**Lina:** haha

**Evan:** too cheesy?

**Lina:** nah i like it...

**Evan:** well i should get going to basketball

**Lina:** haha, have fun with that

**Evan:** see you at 8

**Lina:** Bye

Training

Well everything was working out fine at training, until one of my lightest girls fell and broke her ankle doing a back handspring. Talk about depressing just under 3 months away from the competition.

I am so SCREWED how could she quit on me? This is like my worst cheer-mare, i am so annoyed right now, this is not fair. Hopefully Evan can make me feel better tonight.


	3. Chapter 3

**Bring It On: Fight To The Finish Sequel**

_Written by lucyflorence_

Evan is one to make people feel fantastic. On top of your game, his smile alone is enough to do that. I guess in a way it's destiny that I moved here from East LA. As much as I missed it, the opportunities here are so much better and bigger and richer. Now that I have been in Malibu for a while it's grown on me. It's still lifestyles of the rich and annoying, but in a way i think that Trey, Gloria and I fit in.

The beach is the best thing about this place. Perfect to relax on, perfect to meditate on, perfect to stretch on and definitely perfect to cheer on. Beach practice is certainly my favourite of all. I miss some aspects of East Los, like the community and how the people there kept it real. But despite all, I am happy.

UCLA is where I will be attending in the fall. It's strange! I am a college girl now. Unfortunately so is Avery. Maybe we might get along. Maybe we'll become cheerleaders on the same team. Maybe she'll come to her scenes that i am not so bad. Maybe she should be my enemy, sure she's not my favourite person (her brother is) but that doesn't mean I hate her.

**SKY's P.O.V**

It's almost 9 o'clock. I am nervous. Christina's nervous. Yet Lina is so excited. It's our double date with our totally hot boyfriends. The twins. Josh and Blake (Couldn't find their names). Tonight would be the time of our lives. We invited Lina and Evan, Gloria and Victor but neither couple could make it. Shame. I am so lucky to have a sister like Lina. She's the perfect cheerleader, makeup artist and she looks the best in tight leather pants. And that's a hard look to pull off. The doorbell just rang. Christina and Sky rushed down the stairs, their hair flying everywhere, the heels clunking and their smile wide.


End file.
